John y el zorro
by Lady Little Shycock
Summary: ¿Qué es domesticar?


_Basicamente no es un fic. Después de leer este capítulo no pude evitar querer... ¿Cual sería la palabra correcta? ¿Parodiarlo, plagiarlo, copiarlo? No tiene esa intención, al contrario, luego de leerlo me imaginé este capítulo en diferentes escenarios y no me resistí a la idea de que ustedes puedan también hacerlo en sus pequeñas y locas mentes. Perdón por hacerles perder el tiempo leyendo esto xD_

Nada pertenenciente a _Sherlock_ o a _El Principito_ me pertenece, solo este vómito nada creativo.

* * *

Fue entonces que apareció el zorro:

-Buen día -dijo el zorro.

-Buen día -respondió cortésmente John, que se dio vuelta pero no vio a nadie.

-Estoy aquí -dijo la voz-, bajo el manzano...

-¿Quién eres? -dijo John. -Eres muy bonito...

-Soy un zorro -dijo el zorro.

-Ven a jugar conmigo -le propuso John-. Estoy tan triste...

-No puedo jugar contigo -dijo el zorro-. Soy un zorro, no estoy "domesticado".

-¡Ah! perdón -dijo John.

Pero, después de reflexionar, agregó:

-¿Qué significa "domesticar"?

-No eres de aquí -dijo el zorro, ¿qué buscas?

-Busco a los hombres -dijo John-. ¿Qué significa "domesticar"-?

-Los hombres -dijo el zorro- tienen fusiles y cazan. ¡Es bien molesto! También crían gallinas. Es mi único interés. ¿Buscas gallinas?

-No -dijo John-. Busco amigos. ¿Qué significa "domesticar"?

-Es algo demasiado olvidado -dijo el zorro-. Significa "crear lazos..."

-¿Crear lazos?

-Claro –dijo el zorro-. Todavía no eres para mí más que un niño parecido a otros cien mil niños. Y no te necesito. Y tú tampoco me necesitas. No soy para ti más que un zorro parecido a otros cien mil zorros. Pero, si me domesticas, tendremos necesidad uno del otro. Tú serás para mí único en el mundo. Yo seré para ti único en el mundo...

-Comienzo a entender -dijo John-. Hay una persona, un _amigo_... creo que me ha domesticado...

- Es posible -dijo el zorro-. Por aquí se ven todo tipo de cosas...

-¡Oh! no es por aquí -dijo John.

El zorro pareció muy intrigado:

-¿En otro lugar?

-Sí.

-¿Hay cazadores en aquel lugar?

-No.

-¿Y gallinas?

-No.

-Nada es perfecto –suspiró el zorro.

Pero el zorro volvió a su idea:

-Mi vida es monótona. Yo cazo gallinas, los hombres me cazan. Todas las gallinas se parecen, y todos los hombres se parecen. Me aburro, pues, un poco. Pero, si me domesticas, mi vida resultará como iluminada. Conoceré un ruido de pasos que será diferente de todos los demás. Los otros pasos me hacen volver bajo tierra. Los tuyos me llamarán fuera de la madriguera, como una música. ¡Y además, mira! ¿Ves, allá lejos, los campos de trigo? Yo no como pan. El trigo para mí es inútil. Los campos de trigo no me recuerdan nada. ¡Y eso es triste! Pero tú tienes cabellos color de oro. ¡Entonces será maravilloso cuando me hayas domesticado! El trigo, que es dorado, me hará recordarte. Y me agradará el ruido del viento en el trigo...

El zorro se calló y miró largamente a John:

-¡Por favor... domestícame ! –dijo.

-Me parece bien –respondió John-, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que encontrar a mis amigos y conocer muchas cosas.

-Sólo se conoce lo que uno domestica –dijo el zorro-. Los hombres ya no tienen más tiempo de conocer nada. Compran cosas ya hechas a los comerciantes. Pero como no existen comerciantes de amigos, los hombres no tienen más amigos. Si quieres un amigo, ¡domestícame!

-¿Qué hay que hacer? –dijo John.

-Hay que ser muy paciente –respondió el zorro-. Te sentarás al principio más bien lejos de mí, así, en la hierba. Yo te miraré de reojo y no dirás nada. El lenguaje es fuente de malentendidos. Pero cada día podrás sentarte un poco más cerca...

Al día siguiente John regresó.

- Hubiese sido mejor regresar a la misma hora – dijo el zorro. – Si vienes, por ejemplo, a las cuatro de la tarde, ya desde las tres comenzaré a estar feliz. Cuanto más avance la hora, más feliz me sentiré. Al llegar las cuatro, me agitaré y me inquietaré; ¡descubriré el precio de la felicidad! Pero si vienes en cualquier momento, nunca sabré a qué hora preparar mi corazón... Es bueno que haya ritos.

-¿Qué es un rito? – dijo John.

- Es algo también demasiado olvidado -dijo el zorro-. Es lo que hace que un día sea diferente de los otros días, una hora de las otras horas. Mis cazadores, por ejemplo, tienen un rito. El jueves bailan con las jóvenes del pueblo. ¡Entonces el jueves es un día maravilloso! Me voy a pasear hasta la viña. Si los cazadores bailaran en cualquier momento, todos los días se parecerían y yo no tendría vacaciones.

Así el John domesticó al zorro. Y cuando se aproximó la hora de la partida:

-¡Ah! -dijo el zorro-. Voy a llorar.

-Es tu culpa -dijo John-, yo no te deseaba ningún mal pero tú quisiste que te domesticara.

-Claro -dijo el zorro.

-¡Pero vas a llorar! -dijo John.

-Claro -dijo el zorro.

-¡Entonces no ganas nada!

-Sí gano –dijo el zorro- a causa del color del trigo.

Luego agregó:

-Ve y visita nuevamente a las personas. Comprenderás que tu persona es única en el mundo. Y cuando regreses a decirme adiós, te regalaré un secreto.

John fue a ver nuevamente a las personas:

-Ustedes no son de ningún modo parecidas a mi _amigo_, ustedes no son nada aún -les dijo-. Nadie las ha domesticado y ustedes no han domesticado a nadie. Ustedes son como era mi zorro. No era más que un hombre parecido a cien mil otros. Pero me hice amigo de él, y ahora es único en el mundo.

Y las personas estaban muy incómodas.

-Ustedes son bellas, pero están vacías -agregó-. No se puede morir por ustedes. Seguramente, cualquiera que pase creería que mi amigo se les parece. Pero el solo es más importante que todos ustedes, puesto que es él a quien he cuidado. Puesto que es él a quien abrigué del frío. Puesto que es ella a quien protegí con mi vida. Puesto que es él el amigo cuyos problemas soporté (salvo dos o tres). Puesto que es él a quien escuché quejarse, o alabarse, o incluso a veces callarse. Puesto que es mi amigo.

Y volvió con el zorro:

-Adiós -dijo.

-Adiós -dijo el zorro-. Aquí está mi secreto. Es muy simple: sólo se ve bien con el corazón. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos.

-Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos -repitió John a fin de recordarlo.

-Es el tiempo que has perdido con tu amigo es lo que hace a tu amigo tan importante.

- Es el tiempo que he perdido con mi amigo... -dijo John a fin de recordarlo.

- Los hombres han olvidado esta verdad -dijo el zorro-. Pero tú no debes olvidarla. Eres responsable para siempre de lo que has domesticado. Eres responsable de tu amigo...

- Soy responsable de mi amigo... - repitió John a fin de recordarlo.

* * *

Luego de un gran bostezo y de moverse bajo las mantas, habló:

-Papá me leyó el mismo capítulo ayer.

Sherlock se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podría haberte leído el siguiente capítulo y no repetir éste.

-Es que papá me lo contó un poco diferente.

-¿Diferente cómo? -los ojos de Sherlock se entrecerraron.

-En el de papá no estaban papá y el zorro. Estaban el principito y Sherlock -dijo ya cayendo dormido.

Sherlock, escéptico, volvió a pasar rápidamente sus ojos sobre las hojas que acababa de leer. John lo sabía. Y sonrió.

_John siempre lo supo._


End file.
